Local regulations and/or norms exist throughout various geographical or jurisdictional regions for conducting business. A product or solution marketed or used in each region needs to comply and/or support the local regulation/norm to be competitive. Similarly, different types of users of a software solution may have different requirements for various aspects of the software solution. A software solution targeting multiple types of users must support the varying requirements of the users in order to be competitive. However, creating multiple static, region-specific versions of the same content for all the types of users is time-intensive and requires a significant amount of storage space and programming coordination. Also, maintaining multiple static, region-specific versions of the same content presents onerous maintenance and management requirements in order to keep each piece of content up-to-date and consistent for all of the users of the software solution.